La vida al maximo
by Antano
Summary: Despues del supuesto reencuentro de todos y el final de lo k pase en Marineford. Los mugiwara llegan a una nueva isla donde les espera nuevas aventuras y un gran misterio por resolver, aunk nada mas llegar a la isla Nami desaparece.*Nota: ZoRo y LuNa*
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes como Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Robin... son creaciones de Eichiiro Oda, al igual k la serie one piece, esto solo lo escribo para divertirme sin ningun animo de lucro. Aunk mas adelante añadire algunos personajes creados por mi.**

**Echo el ****24 sep 2008, **** se basa despues del supuesto reencuentro de todos y el final de lo k pasase en Impel Down "no es necesario haber seguido la historia original, habra romance, accion, dramatismo, etc... **

**Solo hice 2 capitulos esperando el desenlace de Impel XD**

**Y tambien habra Luffy X Nami, entre otros.**

*****************************CAPITULO 1***************************************

Un día como cualquiera, en la cubierta del barco, Sanji sale con los platos listos y su habitual sonrisa dedicada a las chicas.

-Hoy tenemos un plato especial, para mis chicas.  
-Gracias Sanji tu siempre piensas en todo  
-Por supuesto, todo por mis adorables chicas  
-A comer- grita Luffy saltando encima de ellos para llegar antes al plato-tiene buena pinta  
-Las manos quietas vosotros-dice al ver que llegan los demás chicos- tenéis la comida dentro y que alguien le lleve este plato a el, esta echo especialmente, así que no lo toquéis y dárselo entero …  
-Ya se lo doy yo, tengo que llevarle la medicina-dijo Chopper- aunque sin medicina se había recuperado bastante, es increíble.  
-Pues claro, que te pensabas- dijo Luffy con orgullo.

Después de la comida deciden amarrar en una isla que apareció delante de ellos, Sanji al ver la cantidad de árboles frutales se vuelve loco y le pide a Ussop y Chopper que le ayuden a recolectar, Nami decidió explorar la zona en compañía de Robin y Franky, mientras tanto Zoro vigilaba el barco durmiendo y Luffy y Broock se dedicaron a componer una nueva canción.

Nami estaba emocionadísima de haber encontrado una isla que no figuraba en ningún mapa, tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que escogió el camino equivocado.

-¿ Nami no venia detrás tuya, Franky?- pregunto Robin  
-Pues de venir venia, pero ya no …  
-Eso ya se ve, anda ves a buscarla yo os espero aquí  
-Bien, enseguida vuelvo.

Franky se marcho en busca de Nami, llamándola por su nombre, fue cuando Nami escucho su voz y se dio cuenta de que no estaban junto a ella.

-Maldición, me emocione demasiado, - dijo mirando a todos lados y gritando- Aquí Franky.  
-Nami, donde estas-seguía gritando Franky  
-Serás idiota, aquí-grito con mas fuerza.  
-No te esfuerces, no te puede oír-susurro una voz cerca de Nami.

Nami asustada busco el origen de aquella voz, pero no vio a nadie, empezó a asustarse cada vez mas.

-No temas, no te pasara nada-dijo con una estruendosa risa la voz.

Poco a poco un cuerpo empezó a hacerse visible delante de Nami y un hombre altísimo de pelo largo y negro, apareció, en la lejanía la voz de Franky se perdía.

-Franky-sollozo Nami antes que el hombre la dejara inconciente.

En el barco.

-Ya esta, ya la tenemos, esta canción es genial, seguro que le anima- dijo Luffy sonriendo triunfalmente  
-Por supuesto, mis músicas son de lo mejor, esto le quitara la depresión de golpe.  
-Vamos, cantémosela-dijo echando a correr hacia el camarote de los chicos.  
-Queréis dejar de hacer ruido de una vez- se quejo Zoro.  
- Tranquilo Zoro, también la puedes escuchar tu.-grito Luffy, yendo a los camarotes, seguido por Brook.  
-Es que no me habéis escuchado.  
-¡Chicos!, Nami esta aquí?- grito Franky nada mas llegar al barco.  
-¿No estaba contigo?- pregunto Zoro.  
-Si, bueno, pero parece que Nami se despisto y se separo de nosotros, creí que abría vuelto al barco, la estuve buscando y no la encontré.-digo rascándose la cabeza.

El barco dio una sacudida, y un segundo después Brook y Luffy salieron corriendo.

-Desagradecido- gruño Brook molesto.  
-Ja, ja, nos echo a patadas.  
-Y que esperabais- suspiro Zoro  
-¿Que haces aquí Franky?- pregunto sorprendido Luffy.  
-Parece que Nami se perdió.  
-¿Qué, Nami también se pierde?-se sorprendió Luffy- seguro que se le a pegado de Zoro, je, je.  
-Tu mejor cállate, no eres el mas indicado para decir eso- gruño Zoro.  
-Bueno, bueno, ¿que hacemos? ¿vamos a buscarla o esperamos haber si vuelve?- intervino Brook  
-Lo que es seguro, es que esta isla tan pequeña, no parece peligrosa, por suerte, no hay peligro para Nami- decía Franky, mientras se peinaba el tupe.-amenos que se caiga de algún precipicio.  
-Se puede saber que es lo que estoy escuchando-grito Sanji, a la vez que saltaba y le daba una patada a Franky en la columna- que es lo que as echo, imbecil, como les pase algo a mis queridas Nico Robin y Nami,-comiéndose la camiseta y rápidamente zarandeando a Franky, de un lado a otro- te hago chatarra. Debemos ir a buscarlas ahora mismo.  
-No tan rápido que la única que se a perdido a sido Nami, Robin esta esperando, en el sitio donde la dejé.  
-Pues vayamos- propuso Luffy.  
-Espero que Nami este bien.-decía Chopper entrando de un salto en el barco, y con los ojos llorosos,-no me gusta lo que hemos notado en la jungla.  
-No te preocupes, Chopper, mientras yo este con vosotros no tenéis nada que temer.-decía Ussop haciendo posturitas, mientras subía al barco, cargado de una cesta.-yo el gran Ussop, el mas valiente guerrero de todos los océanos la encontrara.

Chopper dejo las dos cestas de provisiones en el suelo, se seco las lagrimas y con brillos en los ojos.  
-¡OH! Que valiente, yo también lo seré, iré contigo a buscarla.  
-¡Que!… ¡bueno!… espera… es mejor que… -Ussop empezó a tartamudear, hasta que tuvo una idea,-No Chopper, es mejor que yo vaya con Zoro, porque no queremos que el también se pierda, ¿verdad Chopper?  
-Oye, se puede…- empezó a quejarse Zoro  
-¡Wuou! ¡Ussop, eres el mejor!, piensas en todo.  
-No es para tanto, aunque modestia aparte, es mi deber…  
-Que deber?-dijo Zoro dándole en la cabeza con el mango de su espada y con mirada malvada.  
-Venga, no perdamos tiempo-dijo Ussop alejándose de Zoro.  
-Espérate, dijiste que iríamos juntos.  
-Perdóname, Zoro, pero eh notado, que tengo alergia al metal de tus katanas.  
-Tranquilo, que están envainadas… de momento.  
-¡Ay mamita!- rezaba Ussop.  
-¡¡Esperar!!, antes de nada, quiero saber que era eso que decía Chopper que notasteis en la jungla.-dijo muy serio Luffy.  
-Luffy-pensó Zoro mirándole fijamente,- es verdad, ¿a que te referías Chopper?-dijo al fin.  
-Si, es algo que hemos notado, cuando entramos al bosque-dijo Sanji-¿Estad atentos y decirme si oís algo?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, atentos a cualquier sonido.

-¡Ya esta bien!, ¿que queréis que oigamos, si no se oye nada?-se quejo Franky.  
-Acaso no te das cuenta?-pregunto Zoro  
-De que? no se oye nada, de nada-contesto impaciente.  
-Franky, a veces creo que eres mas burro, de lo que imaginaba- resoplo Sanji.  
-Si… -soltó de pronto Luffy, abriendo los ojos y cambiando la expresión de su cara.  
-Como que si, Luffy, tu también?-se indigno Franky  
-Eh, de que hablas?- dijo Luffy confuso- solo decía que si que es raro, no se oye nada, ningún sonido, nada, es como si en esta isla no hubiese ningún animal?  
-Parece imposible, por la cantidad de fruta que habéis traído, parece una isla bastante abundante de vida, -añadió Zoro mirando las cestas de que habían traído Sanji, Usop y Chopper-pero a parte de los vegetales, no habéis traído carne ninguna, por lo que se deduce que no os habéis topado con ningún animal.  
-Así es ningún ser vivo, a parte de nosotros.- concluyo Sanji.  
-Pero, eso, eso, es imposible-decía confuso Franky.  
-Si, algo pasa en esta isla- dijo Sanji, y todos los demás tragaron saliva.  
Luffy con los brazos cruzados, volvió a cerrar, los ojos.

-Estas bien, Luffy?-pregunto preocupado Zoro.  
-Si, no es nada, vamos a buscarla, también tendríamos que avisar a Robin, deberíamos separarnos.  
-Seguro q todo va bien?-le volvió a preguntar.  
- Si, Luffy, tienes mala cara-dijo Sanji.  
-Que pesaditos, no me pasa nada, venga, espabilar.- dijo con cara mas alegre.  
-Ah y que hacemos con el, le avisamos?-dijo de pronto Sanji.  
-No, mejor no, sigue igual, mejor dejémosle, es mejor no preocuparle mas.  
-Claro, pero aun así le dejare una nota, por si sale.  
-Vale, separémonos, yo iré a buscar a Nami, con Chopper, Zoro y Brook, los demás iréis con Franky, que sabe donde esta Robin y una vez la encontréis, que Ussop, use una de sus bengalas, así sabremos que esta bien.  
-Super, iremos a encontrarnos con Robin y nos pondremos a buscar a Nami.  
-Toma Luffy, una de mis bengalas especiales, por si encontráis a Nami-dijo Ussop, dándole a Luffy una bengala roja.-así nos podremos reunir todos en el barco.  
-Bien en marcha.

Cada grupo se fue por su lado. Franky, junto a Sanji y Ussop, llegaron sin problemas donde estaba Robin.  
-OH!!! Cuanto me alegro que estés bien, querida Nico Robin.  
- Que hacéis vosotros aquí? Y Nami?- pregunto preocupada.  
-Parece que si que se perdió, de verdad y también parece que este lugar no es muy normal, así que deberíamos buscarla, nosotros también.-le dijo franky.  
-Si, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Nico Robin, si quieres puedo llevarte en brazos, para que no te canses-se presto Sanji.  
-No, gracias, no hace falta-dijo apurada.  
-Usare la bengala, apartaos- aviso Ussop encendiendo la bengala.

Un destello ilumino el cielo, y el grupo de Luffy, respiro aliviado.  
-Bien, parece que Robin esta bien-dijo Luffy aliviado.  
-Quizá, esto, no sea tan peligroso como creíamos-decía Zoro, mientras se subía a lo alto de un árbol-por aquí no se ve nada.  
-Eso, espero-dijo Luffy, con la mirada perdida-eso, espero -repitió.  
-Sigamos,-dijo Zoro saltando del árbol y poniéndose a altura de Chopper-Choper, sigues sin oler nada?  
-Lo siento, pero no huelo nada-dijo tristemente.  
-No te preocupes, seguro que la encontramos. Quizá se haya metido en el agua… ya sabéis como es Nami, je, je-Luffy dijo esto, intentando animar a Chopper.

Cuando se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, Luffy empezó a bromear con Chopper. Zoro los observaba atentamente.  
-Que sucede Zoro, algo va mal?-le pregunto Brook  
-Ah, no, no es nada.  
-A mi no me engañas. Te veo preocupado, y no creo que sea solo por Nami, no haces mas que mirar a Luffy.  
-No es el mismo- dijo a la vez que suspiraba- no, desde lo de Kuma, muchas veces se le ve como ausente y si nota que le observan cambia de actitud, quizá es cosa mía… pero que hay algo que no va bien  
-Creo entenderte, -le dio la razón Brook-pero también eh visto que no solo le pasa a Luffy, todos habéis cambiado bastante, cuando paso aquello llevaba muy poco tiempo en la banda, pero aun así, lo eh notado, el cambió en todos vosotros, no en publico, pero si cuando estáis a solas, os sentís impotentes e inseguros, pero aun así en publico no lo soléis demostrar para no ennegrecer el ambiente, algo normal, yo también lo sentí, pero veo que tanto tu como Sanji, os sentís culpables, por no haber podido hacer nada, y Luffy, como capitán, pues… ya me entiendes, sobretodo porque encima de eso, paso lo que paso con su hermano, sin que el se enterara, seguramente es el que mas culpable se siente, por eso, contra antes encontremos a Nami mejor.  
-Si, además es lo único que podemos hacer, ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2  
**

En un lujar oculto de la isla, en una pequeña sala parecida a un laboratorio, dos hombres conversan.  
-Se están acercando, je, je,  
-Pero seria mejor que vinieran separados.  
-Tampoco que las cosas sean regaladas, sino no tendría gracia.  
-Pero, si falta el, nuestro plan no estará completo.  
-Habrá que hacer algo, para que llegue a tiempo.  
-Y quien va a buscarlo? Aun tengo que preparar algunas cosas.  
-Manda al 0a26 .  
-Crees que es necesario, usarlos tan pronto?  
-Si, así, lograremos sorprenderle.  
-Y la chica?  
-Esta en un lujar seguro, aun que quieran llegar a ella les será imposible.

Mientras Luffy y los demás siguen buscando a Nami.  
-Zoro, Brook no os retraséis-les grito Luffy.  
-Ya va pesado-gruño Zoro-el caso es que disimula tan bien, que a veces uno no consigue entenderle, esos cambios tan bruscos de humor, que tiene,  
-Tu no eres el mas indicado para hablar de ese tema-dijo con sonrisa enigmática, mientras movía su bastón de un lado a otro.  
-Jun…¡¿Que insinúas, Brook!?-gruño como un perro.  
-Ojojojo…

El grupo de Sanji.  
-Maldita sea, no hemos encontrado ningún rastro, mi pobre Nami, no puedo ni respirar de la agonía de no encontrarla.  
-Quieres callarte de una vez, estas a punto de recibir uno de mis especiales, súper.  
-Inténtalo si te atreves, estoy deseando hacerte picadillo  
-Calmaos los dos, no tenemos que perder la calma, hacer el favor- dijo ya cansada Nico Robin.  
-Ah empezado el, querida Robin.  
-¡¿Que?!repítelo cejas encrespadas-dijo franky echando humo.  
-Se acabo-dijo Robin, secamente mientras florecía dos manos en la boca de Sanji y Franky-así estaréis calladitos un rato.  
-Je, je, esto me recuerda uno de mis muchos viajes, a una isla, donde habitaban miles de tribus que…-empezó a decir Ussop.  
Sanji y Franky, k iban con las manos en los bolsillos y andando como si se hubieran bajado de un caballo,  
cabreados por lo que les había echo Robin, fueron hacia el y le propinaron sendas patadas, mandando a Ussop, varios metros mas lejos.  
-Tenemos que encontrar pronto a Nami, sino esto va ser insoportable-suspiro Robin.  
En ese momento algo se movió entre los arbustos, Sanji y Franky, se pusieron alerta, mientras Ussop, corrió a esconderse tras Robin. Una sombra salio entre los arbustos.  
-¡OH! Eres tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo franky, suspirando aliviado al reconocerle.  
-Maldita sea, nos as asustado-gruño Sanji.  
-Un momento, aquí hay algo que no cuadra- dijo de pronto Robin.-acaso no tenia aun, la cicatriz en el hombro?  
-¡Es, verdad!, la tenia, es imposible que haya desaparecido.-dijo Franky, sorprendido.  
-¿Que, esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Sanji confundido.  
-Un fantasma-sollozo Ussop.-esta isla es muy rara, marchémonos  
-Idiota, antes debemos encontrar a Nami-exclamo Sanji, enfadado y mirando al intruso-márchate de aquí, antes que pierda la paciencia, no tenemos tiempo, para juegos.  
-¡Es imposible!-exclamo sorprendido Franky, sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, cuando el intruso les ataco.-ese es su ataque!!!.

Una fuerte sacudida, hizo temblar el suelo y la explosión, se pudo llegar a ver, desde donde estaban Luffy y los demás.

-Que fue eso?-  
-La explosión fue en la zona donde estaban Ussop, Sanji, Robin y Franky.-exclamo alarmado Luffy.  
-¡No seas idiota!, ellos están en el otro extremo-dijo Zoro, tranquilo.  
-Zoro, oriéntate de una vez, desde allí lanzaron la bengala, que vamos rectos ¬¬U-dijo Brook, con aire cansado.  
-Ah, y-yo creía… b-bueno, una equivocación la tiene cua-cualquiera-dijo apurado y tartamudeando.  
-¡Vayamos!, ¡rápido!-dijo con urgencia Luffy, a la vez que salía corriendo hacia allí, seguido por Chopper, Brook, lo detuvo agarrándolo de la camisa y Chopper se detuvo.  
-No te preocupes por ellos, están Sanji y Franky, debemos centrarnos en encontrar a Nami, debes confiar en tus nakamas.  
-Eso, ya lo se-le dijo molesto.  
Brook, le soltó de la camisa, y señalo al norte.  
-Entonces, sigamos nuestro rumbo.-dijo.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el norte con Luffy a la cabeza, después de un largo trecho se volvió a escuchar otra explosión, esta vez, en la dirección que ellos habían recorrido.

-¿Que esta pasando?-sollozo Chopper, muerto de miedo.  
-Seguro que es el idiota de Franky, con el burro de Sanji-dedujo Zoro.  
-No creo, como ya te dije antes-empezó a explicar Brook, cansinamente.-ellos están en aquella dirección-dijo mientras señalaba el este de la isla- es donde se vio la primera explosión pero la de ahora viene del sur, hum, -se detuvo un momento pensando y luego añadió-por la humareda, parece que a sucedido cerca de donde amarramos el barco.  
-¿En el barco?- se sorprendió Zoro.  
-¡No puede ser!-salto alarmado Luffy- en el barco esta…  
-¡Maldita sea!, ¡tenemos que volver!.-gruño Zoro  
-¡Si!, pero es mejor k solo vaya uno de nosotros, creo que cuanto antes salgamos de esta isla mejor, no me gusta nada, todo esto-dijo con reticencia Brook.  
-¡Voy yo!- se ofreció Chopper.  
-¡No!, tu no puedes ir, ¿que pasaría si Nami estuviese herida?, te necesitamos aquí-le explico Brook.  
-Entonces, iré yo, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar, es todo recto, ¿no?-pregunto Zoro  
-Será mejor que vaya yo-se ofreció voluntario Brook  
-Si, no queremos tener que estar buscándote, después-dijo Luffy con pesar cogiendo a Zoro de los hombros.  
-Pero, que coño estáis diciendo, ni que me fuera a perder-dijo todo acalorado, mientras los demás lo miraban ¬¬.-bueno vale, que vaya quien le de la gana.  
-JoJoJo, no te enfades espadachín, sabes que soy el mas rápido-dijo echando a correr levantando una gran polvisca.  
-¡Brook, es genial!, ya ni se ve-dijo Chopper maravillado.  
-¡Vaya!, también lo sabia hacer fuera del agua ¬¬ - se sorprendió Zoro.  
-¡A buscar a Nami!,¡ vamos!- les riño Luffy- no perdamos tiempo.  
-Tienes razón, aunque me fastidia que tu digas eso-gruño Zoro.

Despues de varios minutos de caminata, Chopper se puso alerta.  
-¡Huele raro!-dijo de pronto  
-¡¡¡Zoro!!!- se quejo Luffy.  
-¡Serás idiota!, yo no eh echo nada-gritándole con la cara completamente roja.  
-No, es eso-suspiro Chopper.  
-¡Pues haberlo dicho antes!, ¡perdona Zoro!-se disculpo con una reverencia.  
-Que me dejes en paz-gruño-¿que pasa Chopper?  
-Aparentemente no hay nada vivo en esta isla, pero eh olido a humano.  
-¿Nami?-pregunto Luffy.  
-No a ella la reconocería, era una olor de desconocido.  
-¡Así que es verdad!, no estamos solos en la isla y los nativos pretenden ocultarse.-gruño Zoro cogiendo sus katanas.-¿Chopper sabes de donde viene?  
-¡Eso ni se pregunta!,- se quejo Chopper -seguidme-dijo echando a correr-el olor se hace cada vez mas débil.  
-¡Esto se pone interesante!-dijo Zoro con cara de malvado.  
-No te emociones, Zoro, primero tienen que confesar donde esta Nami.  
-¡Echo!  
De pronto Chopper freno en seco y Luffy choco con el.  
-¿Que pasa?-pregunto, y mirando a todos lados-¿Y Zoro?¿no me digas que ya se a perdido, pero si iba delante mía-se quejo.  
-El rastro desaparece aquí-aviso Chopper  
-¿Como?, ¡pero!, ¡eso no es posible!, ¡han desaparecido!- se alarmo Luffy  
-¡Quizá pudiese volar!-dijo y se dio cuenta de que Zoro no estaba allí,-esto y Zoro?  
-Te dije que se había perdido-dijo moviendo la cabeza.-este Zoro.  
-Lo que nos faltaba-olfateo el aire-va dirección contraria a aquí .  
-Ahora tenemos que ir tras el-se quejo Luffy.  
Algo gruño detrás de Luffy, y Chopper empezó a temblar.  
-L-Luffy-tartamudeo-d-detrás tuya.  
-¿Si?, ¿que pasa?-dijo girándose y vio a una manada de lobos.-¡¡¡GUAU!!!¡son gigantescos!-exclamo maravillado.  
-No tienen buenas intenciones-dijo casi sin voz.  
-¡Entonces!, ¡déjame a mí!-dijo a la vez que estiraba el brazo hacia atrás enrollándoselo, como un muelle, Luffy sonrió.- ¡¡¡GOMU GOMU NO RAIFURU!!!-el golpe hizo que los lobos salieran volando-¡ya esta!, ¡a sido fácil!,¡ je!, ¡je!.  
-¡Luffy!, ¡salen mas!-dijo Chopper al ver como salían de una pequeña plataforma oculta en el suelo.  
-¡Chopper!, tu busca a Zoro, yo me encargo de ellos, parece que están debajo, tráele y busquemos a Nami-dijo seriamente.  
-S-si, enseguida vengo con Zoro.-dijo a la vez que echaba a correr.

Sin dejar de salir lobos gigantescos, Luffy se acerco a ellos.  
-¡No tengo tiempo que perder!-gruño-¡así que!, ¡salid todos de una vez!  
Segundos después, todos los lobos rodearon a Luffy.  
-¿Seguro que estáis todos?- pregunto, por respuesta todos los lobos saltaron hacia el a la vez-¡¡¡GOMU GOMU NO GATORINGU!!!-sus brazos daban golpes tan veloces que parecía que tenia mil manos, todas ellas golpearon a los lobos, hasta que todos estuvieron sin sentido en el suelo.-¡Bien!-grito satisfecho,.-¡Ahora!, ¡hacia dentro!.-dijo saltando al interior de la trampilla, en ese momento algo le golpeo y lo saco hacia fuera.  
-¡Vaya!, ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí!, ¡ni mas, ni menos que el famoso sombrero de paja!-dijo una voz burlona-¿que se te a perdido por estos lares?, ¡¡Monkey D. Luffy!!.  
-¡Se quien soy!-gruño poniéndose de pie-¿y tu quien eres?  
-¡Un amigo!, ¿acaso no se nota?  
-¿¡Un amigo!?-pensó un momento-mentira no te conozco-dijo al fin.  
-¡Pero, yo a ti si!, y también conozco a alguien cercano a ti, el me hablo de ti.  
-¡¡Nami!!, ¡donde la tienes!-grito furioso.  
-¡Calma!, eh dicho el, no se quien es Nami, yo me refiero a un hombre.  
-¿Eres un pirata o un caza recompensas?-pregunto con los puños en alto.  
-Amigo, eres lento, no soy nada de eso.-se burlo de el.  
-¡¡¡GOMU GOMU NO PISUTORU!!!  
-¿Porque este ataque tan débil?, para estos animales, usaste técnicas mas potentes-dijo noqueando el ataque de Luffy con la mano.  
-¡Dime!, ¿quien eres?.-pregunto sorprendido  
-Tu no sabes nada sobre mi-dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro- en cambio, yo lo se todo sobre ti.  
-¡Mentira!, ¡no sabes nada!-gruño Luffy, enfadado.  
-¡Yo, lo se todo!, yo estuve allí, el día que Kuma te derroto; a ti y a toda tu banda, mi Akuma no mi, me hizo ver que tu coraza, tu honor, tu invencibilidad se desmorono y sobretodo tu corazón se hizo pedazos. No poder salvar a nadie pese a estar allí delante.  
-¡¡¡Callate!!!-grito furioso y con la cara blanca como el papel- calla, calla, calla.  
-¡Sabes que es verdad!, ¿verdad pequeño sombrero de paja?¡Tampoco les podrás salvar ahora!

-¡¡¡Zoro!!!-grito Chopper cuando al fin llego hasta el.-¡burro!, no era por aquí, Luffy ya esta luchando contra los lobos  
-¡Lobos?-dijo, aliviado de que Chopper le encontrara-¿Qué lobos?  
-Había muchos, lobos y una trampilla, y Luffy les dio, pero salieron mas y …-explico atropelladamente.  
-Si me lo explicas así, no me entero, tranquilízate.

Chopper le explico lo ocurrido.  
-¡Entiendo!, ¡vayamos!.  
-¡Pero no te pierdas! ¬¬  
-¡Grrr!, no me perderé-gruño.

Brook, llego al barco y se lo encontró medio quemado, por suerte parecía que alguien había echo todo lo posible, por apagar el incendio, el barco entero, aun chorreaba agua por todas partes.  
-¿Se puede saber que paso aquí?-se pregunto sorprendido, salto dentro del barco-¿sigues dentro?-pregunto sin obtener respuesta, revido todo el barco-pues parece que ya no esta aquí-dijo aliviado.

Luffy sin saber como actuar, dio un paso hacia atrás.  
-¡No pudiste salvarle a el tampoco!, ahora su rabia contra ti lo ciega-dijo con media sonrisa.  
-¿De que hablas?-pregunto confuso.  
-¡El quiere acabar contigo!, por todo el daño que le hiciste-dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¡¡Mentira!!, el nunca haría eso, eres un farsante.  
-Eso crees, el mismo me lo dijo.  
-No!!!-grito completamente confuso.  
-Y la chica, también la perdiste, eres un capitán inútil.  
-¿Donde esta Nami?-grito con rabia, aunque su cuerpo se negaba a responderle.  
-¡Ya, nunca la veras!, si hubieses sido un buen capitán, nada de esto habría pasado.  
-¡Por favor!, ¡no!, ¡Nami, no! ¡dime que esta bien!-dijo desesperado.  
-Eres un mal capitán-repitió arrastrando las palabras.  
-¡Eso es mentira! -dijo de prontó una voz.  
-¡¡¡Tu!!!, ¡No es posible!-gruño el hombre, al ver al recién llegado.

El recién llegado miro la expresión de Luffy y miro al hombre con intensa rabia.  
-¡No tienes idea, contra quien te as metido y de lo cabreado que estoy!

**********

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de los k tenia echos, por ello en el proximó, el capitulo 3 creo k se notara en como eh cambiado al escribir fics, seran un poco mas detallados, espero k se noté la experiencia escribiendo XD

Puede k kiza esto sea una historia muy alternativa, segun como se desarolle el manga con lo k paso la semana pasada, pero sea como sea no pienso cambiarlo

**********

**Gracias a los k leen y en especial a los k dejaron Reviews ^^  
**


End file.
